


Arranged

by Derenieh_Maeverin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 14:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17920508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derenieh_Maeverin/pseuds/Derenieh_Maeverin
Summary: Neither of them ever had a choice. Will that even make a difference?This is a story of a Marriage: Arranged





	1. Chapter 1

Shikamaru stopped in the middle of the small clearing, unable to hide his aggravation any longer. After being followed for several days, he was at his wits end.

 

“Show yourself damnit! I know you’ve been following me around for days now. What do you want?” He looked around, scowl on his face, brows pinched in frustration, waiting for the stalker to come out.

 

What he saw confused him more than anything. From behind a tree, a dark-skinned young woman with white hair pulled up tight in a bun stepped out into the open. She looked completely innocent dressed in a soft blue yukata with darker blue swirls and a white obi. She looked positively civilian.

 

“You’ve been following me this whole time?” He asked, all anger having left his body. He watched her nod, but she didn’t speak. This confused Shikamaru even more. Why would someone like her, an obvious foreign civilian, maybe even a tourist, be following him?

 

“Well...who are you? What do you want?” He asked seemingly letting his guard down and putting his hands in his pockets. He was still highly alert of course. This could all be an ambush attempt after all. 

 

The young woman hesitated. He could tell that she was having a difficult time with whatever it was she was about to say. He waited, with some patience, for her response, and when her voice finally came, it was soft and timid. Scared even.

 

“Hello. I am Tadashi Sumiko from the Tadashi Clan of the Land of Waves, and we are to be wed in two weeks.”

 

Upon hearing this, Shikamaru’s eyes shot open, all traces of outward relaxation gone. 

 

“We-we’re what? Who told you that?”

 

“Shikamaru Nara. You don’t already know?” Sumiko blanched, a difficult feat with warm, dark skin. “I was informed at the beginning of the month. We are supposed to formally meet this Friday, but I wanted to learn about you before then, so I snuck away.”

 

Instead of responding to anything she’d just said, Shikamaru turned on his heels and started walking. Immediately, he realized that she was following him, but he didn’t care. He was going home to figure out what the hell was going on here.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“Dad are you serious?! Why didn’t anyone tell me?” Shikamaru was standing in the kitchen scowling at his father’s sheepish expression. He watched the older man reach behind his head as he searched for an explanation, and Shikamaru waited with crossed arms and frustration. 

 

“We didn’t really have a choice, Shikamaru. A deal was made between the clans long before even my time, and the time has come to complete the final stipulation. As my only son, you’ll have to marry her. I’m sorry Shikamaru.” Shikaku was hunching in shame. He’d known for months but couldn’t figure out how to tell his son. He’d relied on Shikamaru’s sense of duty to the clan and to the village as reassurance that he would go through with the union. He was correct, but Shikaku truly felt awful about it.

 

The father and son spoke a while longer as Shikamaru tried fruitlessly to find a way out of this. It wasn’t that anything was necessarily wrong with Sumiko. At least she was attractive. But he didn’t know her and didn’t sign up for this. Shikamaru doubted he would ever want to be married at all. Relationships were far too troublesome.

 

He stepped out onto the grass behind his house. The Nara forest looked just as lush and green as it always had. Some things would never change. He scanned the treeline looking for any sign of his soon to be bride, noting how odd that thought sounded passing through his mind, but he didn’t see her. He’d asked her to wait, but he wasn’t upset that she hadn’t. When he finally made it back to his room to try and get some rest, he noticed a small piece of paper on his bed. It was a letter from Sumiko.

 

His eyes darted passed the smooth cursive letters of her handwriting.

 

_ Shikamaru Nara, _

 

_ I’m sorry that I left without saying anything, and I’m sorry that you’ve been trapped in a situation like this. You didn’t ask for any of this. For all I or anyone in my clan knows, you already have someone you love and would like to be with. I want you to know that I’ll be whatever you want me to be to make this work. We never have to go any further than being married on paper if that’s what you want. You won’t have to care for or about me if you don’t want.  _

 

_ My only hope is that you don’t hate me for this. _

 

_ On Friday, we will meet again as my family will travel to your village to make the final preparations. Until then, please write to me if you want to know anything of me. I will answer every question I can if you have any. _

 

_ May the waters around you keep you safe and healthy now and forever, _

 

_ Sumiko _

 

Shikamaru sighed and laid back in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling as the sun went down and his room got darker. He spent the last waking hours thinking of the endless ways this could all pan out. 

 

And after running through a thousand different scenarios, he thought, “this might not be so bad.”


	2. What are Best Friends for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru confides in his best friend.

The first thing Shikamaru did after getting ready the next morning was find Choji. Who better to talk to than his best friend when his life was about to take a drastic turn.

They both lay in the grass staring up at the clouds like they always did as Shikamaru recounted everything that had happened so far.

“Wow, Shikamaru that’s pretty awesome” Choji said after swallowing a handful of chips.

“What? No. This is a major drag. I’d rather hide in a cave until I die.”

The Akimichi chuckled.

“Dating is hard. Troublesome as you’d put it. She seems nice, and you said she’s pretty. She’ll be there when you’re ready to be with someone. Who knows, maybe you’ll even like her.” Choji shrugged. “I’d take your spot in a second.” 

Shikamaru sat on that thought. Maybe Choji was right, or maybe Choji just had self-esteem issues and feared dating. At one point, Shikamaru had become content with the idea of never marrying at all. As lazy as he seemed to people who didn’t know him, Shikamaru loved his job and was dedicated to his work. A relationship would just complicate things. A crying wife worrying about him coming home and crying children taking up his every free and quiet moment didn’t appeal to him at all.

Still, Sumiko made him curious. And his analysis of the situation had a swayingly positive outcome ratio.

“Well it’s not like I have a choice.” Shikamaru muttered. 

Choji took notice of the uptick in his buddy’s voice as he finished his last chip and crumpled up the bag to trash later. He could tell that the Nara man wasn’t entirely upset.

“Congratulations Shikamaru. Who would have thought that you would be the first of us to get hitched? Wait til Ino finds out!”

Shikamaru groaned.

“Don’t say anything to her yet. I’m not ready to handle that woman. And I don’t want her vetting Sumiko like she’s my mother.”

Choji chuckled and reached for another bag of chips.

“Whatever you say buddy.”


	3. Formalities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Sumiko officially meet.

Friday came way too quickly for Shikamaru’s liking. As each day passed, he found himself feeling more and more nervous. He found himself starting to care about what Sumiko might think of him. Choji’s words sat deep in his mind, too. He’d started to see some real positives in this...arrangement, so to speak.

His mother, who stood fussing over his clothes, was making matters worse and heightening his sense of anxiety.

Nara Yoshino was more than happy to see her son wed. He’d never shown any real interest in the subject, and she had dreams of sitting on the veranda of her home with tea and grandchildren to warm her heart.

“Mom, cut it out already!” The young Nara grumbled only to be whacked on the arm and given a stern look.

“I’m just trying to make sure that at least your appearance gives a good first impression. I can’t do anything about your manners at this point, but hopefully she’ll like you before you say anything.” Yoshino said and she straightened his collar. 

Shikamaru, scowled, and his frown deepened upon hearing his father chuckle in the background. Yoshino still didn’t know that he’d already met Sumiko several days prior, so impressions had already been made.

That fact didn’t serve to ease Shikamaru’s nerves either. He wasn’t exactly nice the first time he met the woman. And if this was ever going to work out, she needed to like him. Hopefully, she was forgiving?

After Yoshino was satisfied with both her husband and son’s appearances, they left the Nara home and headed into the forest. They came upon a home that Shikamaru had never seen before. It was still on Nara land and certainly fit the architectural style. Shikamaru assumed it was a guest house or property designed just for occasions like this one.

They entered a into a grand foyer and were greeted by what Shikamaru figured was Sumiko’s immediate family. He didn’t see her though. He noticed an equal amount of men and women, about ten in total, all with darker skin, none with white hair, gathered in the middle of the room.

“Hello.” A man in the front bowed at the waist and everyone else followed. “Thank you for welcoming us so graciously onto your land. We are pleased to finally be reaching the pinnacle of the agreement between our clans. If you are ready, we can begin making the final preparations. Sumiko is in the study off to the left if Nara Shikamaru would like to meet with her.” The man, who had introduced himself as Hama, gestured off to his right at a room with french doors closed off from the rest of the house.

Shikamaru gave a firm nod and glanced back at his parents. His mother nodded eagerly and all but pushed him towards the door. As he reached the entrance, he could hear the footsteps and chatter of everyone else heading off somewhere else to discuss the details of his upcoming nuptials.

He knocked and entered when he was given permission. And there she was, looking just as civilian as before. She smiled softly at him. She looked relieved. 

Shikamaru reprimanded himself internally. With the way he’d acted a few days ago, she probably thought he wouldn’t go through with it.

“Um...hi.” He spoke, reaching his hand behind his head like he always did when he was feeling anything less than confident.

“Hello.” She returned politely. “Thank you for coming. I am grateful.”

Shikamaru walked further into the room and sat across from Sumiko at the dark wooden table. Mahogany, he thought.

It was then that the shadow-nin found himself without words. He hadn’t thought at all about what to say to her. He scrambled frantically to come up with something.

“This is a lovely home.” Sumiko spoke first, and the relief Shikamaru felt as a result was immense. He relaxed noticeably.

“Yeah. I’ve never seen it before, actually. I’ve been all over this forest, exploring since I was little. I don’t know how I missed this.” Shikamaru looked behind Sumiko at all the books lining the shelves of this study. Sumiko stared so directly in his eyes when he spoke. Her expression was soft and kind, but the act was still unnerving.

“What is your favorite thing about exploring the forests here?” 

Shikamaru was surprised by that question. It was personal, but he wondered why she would care about something so small over asking major questions like what he did for a living. Still, he stared at a book on the study of aloe as a healing agent as he answered.

“It’s quiet there. Sometimes, I can find a clearing with the most beautiful view of the clouds. I can get away from work...and my thoughts.” Shikamaru was finding it very easy to talk to her.

“What do you do for work?”

“I’m an advisor to the Hokage. A top strategist for the Leaf Village. I’m almost always on a mission or planning the next.” He paused. “I imagine you don’t work or anything.” He watched her smile and cock her head to the side.

“What makes you say that? The clothes?” When Shikamaru shrugged, Sumiko sighed and stood. He watched her untie her obi and place it on the table, and when she moved to open her Yukata, the shadow-nin panicked and turned away.

“Hey wait what are you doing? You can’t just strip down in front of a stranger.” Sumiko’s laugh was warm and playful.

“Just turn around. I’m not naked I promise.” 

She was dressed in blue still. A short-sleeved crop top and matching shorts. Black pants with cut-outs on the calves under the shorts. She had a utiltiy pack strapped to her thigh and cuffs with chain links on her wrists. 

“You’re a ninja.”

She nodded and smiled brighter.

“Genin in my village. My family won’t let me move any higher though. ‘It’s too dangerous’ and ‘I’m too valuable.’” Sumiko mocked. When she noticed a cocked eyebrow from Shikamaru, she elaborated.

“I’m the first one in over 100 years to possess the Kekkei Genkai my family is known for. It’s the reason why we are to be married. I’m of age, and you are the next available candidate.”

Shikamaru leaned in. His mind was racing. He suddenly had so many questions and was trying to determine what to ask first. He wanted to ask about her family and her interests and her feelings on this whirlwind of a marriage, but the most pressing question on his mind was one that she totally expected.

“What’s the Kekkai Genkai?” 

Sumiko’s eyes danced with the eagerness she felt at the chance to show her power. It was like waves were washing over her ocean blue eyes. Wait...her eyes really do look like water.

She opened a pouch on her thigh and waved her hand near it. Shikamaru watched with intent and confusion and was shocked to see water flowing out of the pouch and into the air. 

Sumiko waved her hand to the left and right, and the water followed. She turned her hands in a circular motion, and the water spun. She pulled her hands into tight fists, and the water hardened into ice. 

As she moved around the room, seemingly lost in the dance of her Kekkai Genkai, Shikamaru sat, breathless, looking back and forth between her and the water she controlled. It was all so...beautiful.

And then the trance was broken as the sounds of footsteps and chatter approached the study.

Sumiko gasped and whipped the water back into the pouch before throwing her Yukata and obi back on as if she’d rushed in this way a million times. The young water- wielder managed to sit back in her seat just before the door to the study opened.

Yoshino and Shikaku walked in.

“We’ve arranged for the two of you to have dinner in town in order to spend more time to get to know each other. You reservations are in about an hour.” Yoshino spoke in a warm tone. She looked to her son. “Shikamaru, why don’t you give Sumiko a tour of the village while you’re out?” She looked to Sumiko as if to ask if that would be okay.

“I would like that a lot.” She responded quietly. 

Yoshino looked to Shikamaru expectantly, and he finally managed to shake himself from the stupor.

“U-uh yeah sure. Let’s go.” He stood and waited for her to exit before following her. 

As they walked into town, Sumiko stopped for a moment. 

“Shikamaru...you won’t say anything about what I showed you, right?” She was nervous and didn’t meet his eye when she asked. “Like...to anyone?”

“Hey, your secret’s safe with me Sumiko. I won’t say a word to anyone.” 

She bowed deeply with the gratitude she felt, and when she finally looked up at Shikamaru with those bold dark blue eyes, they were shining. She blinked a few times to clear the water and thanked him before they continued on to the restaurant.


	4. Ino's Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Sumiko go on a 'date'.

Dinner went smoothly. The two soon-to-be-wed ninja talked casually. Sumiko learned of Shikamaru’s love of Shogi and his teammates Ino and Choji. Shikamaru learned that Sumiko preferred night time over day and loved snakes. Conversation came easy for the two and was only broken when Sumiko excused herself to the bathroom.

And as if on cue, the sound of Ino’s voice caught Shikamaru’s ear. He instinctively lowered his head, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Next, he heard Sai commenting on the lighting in the restaurant. They were getting closer. It wouldn’t be long until-

“Shikamaru Nara you have some nerve!” 

Shikamaru dropped his head down onto the table and groaned. He really didn’t want to be dealing with this right now. He heard Ino sit in the chair across from him. Sumiko’s chair.

“When in the hell were you planning on telling me that you were getting married?!” The blonde was genuinely angry.

“How do you even know about that?” Shikamaru sat up letting his irritation show in full affect.

“An order for the wedding of Nara Shikamaru came into the shop today to be delivered next Friday. My mom and I have already started working on it. It’s the biggest order we’ve had all year. When were you going to tell me?!” She was scowling. Sai was standing awkwardly between the two.

“Ino can we talk about this later?” Shikamaru was balling his hands into fists from the tension.

“No we cannot! We’ll talk about it now.” Ino countered and slammed her fist on the table. “Who is this Tadashi Sumiko? I’ve never heard of that clan name which means you’ve been dating someone from another village. For how long?! We are a team! More than that. We’re best friends. How could you not tell me-”

“Look, I just found out okay? And I don’t have a choice!” He snapped.

Ino’s expression flipped to shock in an instant.

“Oh. Oh my gosh. Shikamaru I-”

“She’s in the bathroom right now, so please can you just go before she gets back? None of this is her fault, and I’ve got enough on my plate as is.”

“Okay.” Ino said quietly and nodded. She stood and led Sai further into the restaurant, but not before he was able to wish Shikamaru congratulations.

When Sumiko returned from the bathroom, she noticed a change in the air. She sat and silenced loomed between the two. Sumiko noted the tightness at the shadow-nin’s temples and how he hadn’t uncurled his fists or looked up at her in the several minutes since she’d returned.

“A-are you okay?” She asked timidly. She couldn’t imagine what she had done wrong, but she didn’t doubt that she’d done something.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru sighed and finally looked up. “I’m just tired. If you don’t mind, let’s call it a night.” He left money for the bill and stood, pushing his chair in as he did, and Sumiko followed.

They walked back to the house where they’d met earlier in silence, Shikamaru staring up at the sky for most of the journey and Sumiko staring down at the ground. When Sumiko reached the front door, she turned back to face him. 

“I had a really nice time, Shikamaru. Thank you for dinner.” 

“Yeah, I had a good time too. Sorry about skipping out on the tour. Maybe I can make it up to you tomorrow?” Shikamaru felt bad about cutting their ‘date’ short. He wasn’t even sure if he could call it that considering the whole thing was arranged. He was just tired and drowning in his thoughts.

“Of course. Whatever you like.” She gave Shikamaru a short wave and bowed again. “Good night Shikamaru.” She slipped inside the house, and everything was quiet again.

“Goodnight, Sumiko.”


	5. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Sumiko spend more time together. Accidents happen. But maybe something good can come from little accidents?

Over the next week, Shikamaru and Sumiko spent as much time together as they could. Their time was often cut short with fittings and rehearsals, but they made the most of what they had in the effort to get more comfortable around each other. It didn’t hurt that the two ninja genuinely enjoyed hanging out either. As stressful as this whirlwind marriage was, being around each other was incredibly easy.

“Ya know,” Sumiko started. The two had found comfortable spots in a tall branchy tree for a better view of the sky after a long afternoon of tasting foods and going over the chain of events for the following day. “I really think that this could work out. At the very least, we make good friends?” That’s how she felt, but she left her thoughts as a question because she couldn’t tell what Shikamaru was thinking most of the time.

“Yeah.” Shikamaru was in full relaxation mode by now, eyes closed and all, so she wasn’t expecting much of a response, but the ‘yeah’ was enough.

“We just have to get through tomorrow. The attention, the kiss, the dancing.” Sumiko sighed. She was exhausted already.

A couple feet away, while appearing to be totally at ease, Shikamaru had actually tensed up. The kiss. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that he would have to kiss her. Maybe it wasn’t a big deal though? They were friends after all. Good friends he would even say. What was one kiss?

“The kiss…” He let slip past his lips in a soft murmur.

Sumiko barely caught the sound but sat up out of curiosity. When she saw the furrow in Shikamaru’s brow, she jumped over to his branch. It bowed with the extra weight but held up as she sat next to him.

“It’s not a big deal. I promise not to instantly fall in love with you after.” Sumiko meant it as a joke, but when Shikamaru didn’t respond, she realized how much this was really bothering him. And then she got an idea.

“...we could practice once if you want? You can get the jitters out, get through tomorrow, and then be scot free of ever kissing me again.” 

Shikamaru watched her shrug and instead of running through the 673 possible outcomes, he just nodded and said, ‘okay’, which was genuinely surprising to the water-nin.

Not that she wasn’t okay with it. She was the one who suggested it.

“Are you ready?” She asked to which Shikamaru nodded.

Sumiko slid across the branch a little closer to Shikamaru and gave him a small smile before leaning in. She closed her eyes when she felt close enough to not miss. Shikamaru waited a bit longer before closing his own eyes. He was nervous and trying not to feel it or show it. He even knew why. All of the kisses he’d ever had were with people he loved and trusted. Ino when they were kids, Choji after he’d survived the fight against Jirobo, and Temari who’d helped him in more ways than he could ever thank her for. 

He didn’t love Sumiko. But he liked her a lot, and he wanted to do this. Shikamaru didn’t know if he was more surprised and confused by the want or the resolve.

Despite his racing thoughts, he finally closed his eyes and leaned forward. 

Shikamaru was close enough to feel her breath on his face when he heard a loud crack. His eyes shot open, and he realized just before they fell that the branch they were sitting on had snapped. Fear flashed across Sumiko’s eyes before she was gone, plummeting towards the ground.

Shikamaru was quick to react. He got his bearings and launched himself off of another branch, flying after Sumiko who seemed to be missing every opportunity to catch herself. She couldn’t orient herself properly to grab hold of anything, and before the branch broke, they were several hundred feet in the air. If she hit the ground, she could be seriously injured. 

Shikamaru pushed off another branch, flinging himself even harder to catch up to her. He moved within range and reached out to grab her, catching her by the wrist with one hand and grabbed onto a solid branch with the other. Sumiko yelped as she was yanked out of freefall. 

“Can you climb down from here?” The shadow-nin gruffed out between breaths.

“U-uh…” Sumiko was still catching her own breath as she looked around her, finding footing on another branch below. They were no more than twenty-five feet off the ground now. “Yeah.” She touched down and stabilized herself using the trunk of the tree. “You can let go now.”

They climbed the rest of the way down slowly and carefully, reaching the grassy field below around the same time. Sumiko checked the tears to her uniforms and and started examining the scratches on her bare arms.

“Hang on. I’ve got some salve that can heal those wounds before tomorrow.” He pulled a small jar from a pocket on his flak jacket, but before he could open it, Sumiko was tackling him in a tight hug. Shikamaru, after hesitating a moment, slowly wrapped his arms around her in return.

She eventually pulled back and met his dark chocolate brown eyes. They held each other’s gaze for a while, both contemplating the next step, until Sumiko made the first move. She leaned forward and pressed her lips, gently, against his. 

Despite all of his earlier nervousness, Shikamaru responded immediately adding the slightest bit of pressure in return. Kissing her came almost naturally to him. But the moment didn’t last long. Sumiko pulled back, bowing as she spoke.

“Thank you for saving me. I couldn’t catch myself and probably would have gotten really hurt without you.” 

“You don’t have to do that.” Was the shadow-nin’s immediate response. He laid strong hands on her shoulders and urged her to stand up straight. “We are friends. Equals. You don’t have to bow to me.” When she nodded, he opened the salve jar.

“Now, let’s take care of those injuries.”

Neither brought up the kiss. They didn’t really have a chance. By the time Shikamaru was done treating her minor wounds, it was time for them to split up. 

The next time they would see each other was at the wedding ceremony, and everything would change. Forever.


	6. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru and Sumiko get married and receive a special gift.

Sumiko stared at herself in the floor length mirror in the parlor room when she was being helped to get ready. She was dressed in the traditional wedding attire of her people. Fitted at the waist, flared from there, full length sleeves all in lace with braided fabric detail along all the lines of the silhouette. And everywhere her eyes shifted, she was met with crystals the colors of rivers, lakes, and oceans shimmering in the light. 

The beauty of it all overwhelmed her. 

Of course, those weren’t the thoughts invading most of her conscious at the moment. The bride-to-be was more overwhelmed by the mix of emotions she felt. She was saving her clan by marrying Shikamaru. Just about her entire village was here to witness their own salvation. 

And yet, Shikamaru was forced, wholly unprepared, into uniting with an absolute stranger. It was unfair. He didn’t deserve it. She genuinely feared that he would grow to resent her over time when he found interest in someone else and could not pursue it.

Still, she had found more comfort in him in the last week than nearly anyone from her village her entire life. She felt a need, now, to see him. To be near him. Though the evolution of her feelings for him was something that she chose to ignore because she didn’t want to deal with the near inevitable heartbreak that could come with actually falling in love with him. It was all very confusing.

She heard a knock on the door and turned to see her father dressed traditionally as well. 

“Sumiko, it is time.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Shikamaru waited under a crystalline arch as drums played and members of Sumiko’s family danced down an aisle separating the Nara and Tadashi clans. Choji, who stood behind him, placed a solid hand of reassurance on his shoulder. 

Finally, he saw Sumiko emerge at the end of the aisle. Shikamaru was stunned. She was truly beautiful, a thought he’d had frequently since meeting her. His thoughts stuttered in his brain as she approached him, and as she stood in front of him after being given away by her father, they shared a smile and managed to relax in the presence of each other.

“Here we go.” Sumiko mouthed to him and reached for his hands. He gave a short nod in response, grabbing her hands and rubbing his thumbs across the tops of them.

The ceremony was long and foreign to Shikamaru. He would usually hate the idea of hundreds of people staring at him, but he barely noticed them when he had his thoughts to attend to. Everyone in his family and half of the leaf village was there. He fought back the emotion that came with seeing the empty chair reserved in Asuma’s memory. Nothing about this marriage was what he’d ever expected, but that didn’t change the fact that he would have wanted his sensei there. He squeezed Sumiko’s hand, but didn’t notice until she’d returned the pressure. He knew that she didn’t know why he’d done it, but he was grateful for her support anyways.

At some point, after being asked to kneel and bow and listen and repeat words in a language he didn’t recognize, Shikamaru leaned over to Sumiko and whispered.

“At some point, you’ll have to tell me what all of this means.” And to that, he was rewarded with a quiet but genuine laugh that made his heart warm.

The two exchanged rings. She put a dark blue band on his finger and received a simple silver band in return. They kissed without the time to hesitate and be nervous like the day before and were announced as newlyweds to a roar of applause. And then the couple was being lifted off of the ground and carried away to the party that was to follow. At one point, Sumiko was pulled away by two women he later found out were her aunts. When she returned, she was dressed in a decadent blue kimono more in line with traditional wear in Konoha.

Then, the two were sat in throne-like chairs to be greeted by members of both clans and villages. Shikamaru received many congratulations from his family and friends as well as members of the Leaf Village in attendance. Even the Hokage spoke with him for a few moments. 

From Sumiko’s people though, he received an overwhelming display of gratitude. He realized that he hadn’t really grasped the gravity of this situation as person after person came up to bow, express thanks, and kiss his hands. Afterwards, they would speak to Sumiko in a language that same foreign language.

This went on for several hours with breaks for food and entertainment. Over time, Shikamaru could see Sumiko’s smile become more forced. He could feel her hand slacking in his. He could see her shoulders starting to slump. It made him worry, and once the event was opened up to dancing and dessert, he leaned over to her again.

“Are you okay?” He spoke loud enough for her to hear over the music.

“Yeah.” She mumbled. “Too many people. I’m just...tired.” 

That gave Shikamaru an idea. When he prompted her to follow him, she did. As far as he could tell, no one noticed them slip out. 

They made their way out of the hall, away from the chatter, away from the music, away from the crowds, and into the crisp night air. But they didn’t stop there. Shikamaru led the way into a nearby forest and into a clearing with a shallow river about ten feet across. Up above, the moon was high and halved and lit the entire clearing beautifully. It was quiet aside from a rustling of wind in the trees and the trickle of water in the river. 

Sumiko walked up to the bank of the river, hiked up her kimono in order to kneel down, and dipped her fingers into the water. It was cool and clear, perfect really. 

“It’s lovely here, Shikamaru. Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you for...everything. I could never repay you for what you’ve done for my people.”

Shikamaru unbuttoned his coat jacket and laid in the grass close to Sumiko. He pulled his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

“Much more peaceful than back at the party. We don’t even have to go back ya know. We can stay here as long as you want.” Shikamaru was more than a little relieved to be away from all of the attention by now. His life had changed forever in one night, and now he just wanted to hermit up for the week’s worth of vacation he was afforded. He was hoping to do more sleeping than anything else.

“Where do we go after this?” Sumiko asked.

“It’s all taken care of. My dad told me what to do when you were gone getting changed.” Shikamaru opened his eyes when the light from the moon darkened a bit. When he did, he saw a tiny deer made of water running in front of his eyes. He sat up and reached his hand out to touch the figure and when it landed in his palm, it ran in circles up and down his fingertips. 

He looked past the deer for a moment to see yet another beautiful smile on his friend, and now wife’s, face. No, he couldn’t say that he loved her, but over the past week, he’d certainly grown to care about her. As he watched her go back to manipulating the water in the river, he wondered how all of this would really work. He wanted her to be happy like any other friend, and he didn’t know what that really looked like seeing as she was leaving the only world she ever knew and being thrust into an entirely different culture and a village full of strangers. Maybe she would want to live alone or travel the world or any number of things that didn’t involve him. And he figured he should be okay with that. This was a marriage of legal statute only. 

But he admitted to himself that something about that bothered him. He liked being around her. He liked learning about her. He...liked kissing her. Damnit. 

“What’s up?” Sumiko moved to sit next to Shikamaru a few feet from the edge of the water when she asked. Shikamaru gave her a curious look. “You said damnit out loud. Is something wrong?”

“Oh uhh no.” He was always quick on his feet. “I thought I might have left the keys that my father gave me at the party, but they’re inside my jacket pocket. Nothing wrong here.” 

Sumiko nodded and stood up. She carefully straightened her kimono. She suggested they go to the place that was ‘all taken care of’ whenever he was ready, and Shikamaru agreed. She was genuinely surprised when they arrived back at the home where they first officially met.

“Did you leave something important here?”

“No.” Shikamaru pulled a set of keys out of his jacket. “This is…” He wanted to say ‘ours’ or ‘for us’, but that felt too emotional for what they were. To him, though, it felt like something he could come to like. Instead of any of the more personal options, he said, “This is where we’ll live...if you like. My parents have been building this house since I was born to give me when I got married. To you.” He opened the front door and waited for Sumiko to enter. 

“What do you think? Are you okay with living here? If not, I’m sure that we can find a place for you in the village. Or you could have the house and I can find a spot somewhere else. Whatever you want.” He’d started to ramble as a result of worrying about Sumiko feeling pressured to live with him, but she cut him off. 

“Shikamaru it’s a beautiful home. I’m not worth all of this, but I’m perfectly happy to stay if that’s okay with you. There’s plenty of space for us to spread out in here. So you don’t get sick of me.” She chuckled to herself and stepped further into the entryway.

“I could never get sick of you.” Shikamaru responded quite seriously and before he’d really thought about what he was saying.

Sumiko’s expression softened and she grabbed Shikamaru’s hand.

“That’s very sweet of you to say. Just give it time, though.” She winked at him and decided it would be good to take a look around the house. 

Off the entryway to the left was the study they’d talked in and a half bathroom, and on the right was a a very relaxed looking living space. Sumiko left her shoes at the door in favor of feeling the tatami mats against her feet. In the middle of the room was a lovely dark mahogany table and cushions with a hand-carved Shogi board set up to play on top. It appeared that the room had floor to ceiling windows with bamboo shades as well.

“Maybe you can teach me to play someday.” Sumiko suggested before they headed into the kitchen. It was open and bright. White cabinets and modern appliances. And more big windows, a theme that travelled throughout the house. Sumiko noticed that they had a view of the forest from every window in the house. It was breathtaking to be in such a place. She could only imagine how Shikamaru felt knowing that this was all built with him in mind.

Eventually, they came to what was clearly meant to be their bedroom together and they both kind of froze. Neither had even thought about sleeping anywhere near the other. After a moment, Shikamaru thought to offer the room to Sumiko but she declined.

“No this house is for you. You should take that room. It’s perfect for you.” They settled on taking two of the guest rooms instead. Sumiko couldn’t take that much generosity and felt more comfortable with the decision to sleep in one of the smaller rooms. 

Shikamaru hoped they might share that room someday in the future.

The rooms they chose happened to be across the hall from each other because it felt weird to be so spread out after being in each other’s company for a week. So, they bid each other good night in the hallway and retreated into their own rooms.

Shikamaru lay awake for hours despite being physically exhausted trying to figure his chances of turning this friendship into more. By the time the sun breached the horizon, his best strategy put him at 26 steps to success.


	7. Step One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru's got a plan. How will the early steps play out?

Shikamaru did manage to sleep, but by the time he woke up, it was mid-afternoon. Still, he wasn’t too upset. He had no obligations during this week of vacation. He sat up in bed, wondering about whether Sumiko was up and what she might be doing, before plodding into the kitchen where he quickly noticed some differences:

The kitchen was even more beautiful in the daytime with light shining through the giant windows.  
There were several decorative plants on countertops and windowsills now. And  
There were groceries as was evident by the bowl of fruit on the island. 

Sumiko walked into the kitchen in the most normal clothes he’d seen her in so far, lounge pants and a blue t-shirt. She seemed quite cheerful as she grabbed a mango from the bowl.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead. Can I make you something to eat?” She bit into the mango revelling in the flavor. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” He grabbed a mango as well. “What have you been up to so far today?”

“Well, a ton of stuff was delivered early this morning. I said goodbye to the last of my family and put away my clothes. I can put the things that were delivered for you away later if you like.” She sat at the island next to Shikamaru as she talked. “I realized that none of my clothes really fit in here, so I took most of the money my father gave me to buy some normal stuff and groceries. I’ve never had a mango before, but they are delicious. The old woman running the fruit stand in town recommended them to me. She was very sweet.” The bubbly young woman took a moment to enjoy another bite.

“I think I’m gonna walk around town tomorrow to see if I can find a job. It’ll give me something to do during the day, and I can feel like I’m contributing to this arrangement.”

Shikamaru didn’t expect an opportunity to initiate the first step of his plan to come up so quickly, but he was happy for it.

“You could be a ninja if you wanted. The Leaf Village is happy to recruit new members.” He watched Sumiko’s expression change from one of mild contemplation to eagerness and excitement. Excellent.

“I can even help you train for the Chuunin exams. I know you couldn’t do more than Genin level missions before, but you’re free to climb through the ranks here as much as you want.” He tore another piece of mango and chewed slowly while Sumiko practically bounced out of her chair.

“Oh my gosh really Shikamaru? A Chuunin? Or even a Jounin someday? And I wouldn’t be restricted to cat rescues and garden maintenance missions?”

“Mhmm. You could be a Chuunin in a month if my calculations are right. The exams are next month, and if we train hard while I’m on leave, you chances of passing the exams would be about 40%. Great odds for this test.” He took the last bite of his mango. “What do you think?”

Instead of getting an answer, he got a beaming smile and a tight hug from Sumiko. The kiss on the cheek that followed was enough to make him blush light pink, and he was glad she couldn’t see his face in that moment.

“Thank you for allowing me to do this Shikamaru. I will be a dedicated, hard-working student, and I will not disappoint you.” She pulled back, and Shikamaru could see the emotion in her eyes. This meant more to her than he could really comprehend.

“Don’t thank me. This will be your accomplishment. We’ll start tomorrow at dawn, but before then, we need to go back into town to get you the proper equipment.” He stopped her before she could speak as he could see some sort of protest bubbling up in her. “Don’t worry about the money. You can make it up to me later.” 

As he got ready to head into town, Shikamaru decided that step one had been a total success.


	8. Chapter 8: Step 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shkamaru helps Sumiko train, and so does another friend!

Sumiko sat up and coughed the water from her lungs. She glanced up to see Shikamaru runnings over to her, but she made no move to get up. He knelt in front of her and she could tell that he was scanning for any noticeable injuries. Another wet cough escaped her chest as he began to speak.

“Sumiko are you okay?” Shikamaru was clearly concerned. Worry was an emotion that he was much more willing to show in front of her. 

Sumiko nodded and moved, finally, to stand up as another cough forced its way out. But before she could, Shikamaru was stopping her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes in response. 

“I’m fine, Shikamaru. I just got the wind knocked out of me with that last one. I’ve never wielded this much water before.” She finally stood, and moved her hands slowly out and away from her body to pull the water from her clothes and dry off. “How do you know that I’ll even need this much water?”

“I don’t.” He answered coolly. “But you need to be prepared for anything. You’ll have tough competition. Anyways, we can stop for today and continue in the morning.” The shadow-nin turned to walk back towards the house, but Sumiko stopped him.

“What? No, I’m okay to keep going. Please, I need to keep going.” 

The look in those sapphire blue eyes when he turned to meet them was gripping. She was pleading with him, desperate really. He couldn’t deny her if he wanted to.

“Yeah. Okay. Let’s switch to Taijutsu for awhile. It’s not really my strong suit, so we’re gonna go see a friend of mine.”

“Okay!” Sumiko chimed eagerly. “Let’s go!”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Shikamaru! She is quite youthful!” Lee exclaimed as he dodged two punches and a low kick from Sumiko. She was running out of energy in the face of Lee’s endless amount.

“Don’t give up Sumiko! You musn’t ever give up!” He cheered and she bent over her knees to catch her breath. The winded girl nodded and charged at him again.

From a few yards away, Shikamaru watched, admiring the young woman in front of him. She was so determined. She hadn’t spoken about why climbing the ninja ranks was so important to her. He hoped to learn more of her story over time. And he could already see that she would fair well in the Chuunin exams. As long as she doesn’t need much water. As far as Shikamaru could tell, Sumiko could only wield twenty gallons of water, and she couldn’t carry anywhere near that amount on her person without compromising speed. Still, her attitude towards success reminded him a lot of his blonde-haired friend Naruto. She wouldn’t give up until she’d won. And she Will win.

Both of his friends approached him some time later as the sun was starting to set. Lee was giving advice as they stopped.

“Remember to stay light on your feet and pull back to recuperate and evaluate. And above all, keep your spirit and never give up!” Sumiko laughed because it was sort of unbelievable that Lee was still so bright after half a day of training. All she could think about was how hungry and tired she was.

“Thank you for everything, Lee. See you next week, right?” 

“Yes! Nothing can stop me from training you, youthful pupil!” 

Sumiko laughed again as she began to walk, leading the way home.


	9. Chapter 9

Shikamaru frowned as he rinsed off the last of the dishes from the dinner they’d ordered. He’d been listening to a song of whimpers and quiet expressions of pain over the span of the evening, but the most recent noise was an audible groan of discomfort. 

 

It had been a grueling first week of training and this particular afternoon had been one of the hardest. Sumiko has insisted on pushing even when her chakra and energy were exhausted. She’d collapsed under an enormous wave, fallen hard from a tree with no one to catch her, and had a brutal practice with TenTen for weapon work. All of that damage was starting to take a toll despite Shikamaru’s nightly salve ministrations.

 

“What hurts?” He approached where she was laying on the couch. He hated knowing that she was in pain.

 

“Everything…” Sumiko sighed. “But mostly my calves and the wrist I landed on. I’m worried about not being able to practice tomorrow. It hurts to walk.” 

 

“Hn. I have an idea.” Shikamaru responded as he came to stand in front of the aching ninja.

 

Before Sumiko could protest, she was being hoisted up and carried off to what she soon realized was the bathroom attached to the master bedroom neither of them slept in. 

 

Shikamaru set her down as gently as possible on the side of the impossibly large porcelain white jacuzzi-style tub. He smiled to himself as the confusion on her face turned to realization, but busied himself preparing her bath. He turned on the faucets, taking a moment to push the stopper down and check the temperature of the water, before rummaging through a pristine and fully stocked medicine cabinet. 

 

Sumiko watched him pour quantities of several seemingly unlabeled bottles into the tub, put the bottles away, and kneel in front of her. She hadn’t said anything as he moved around the bathroom, but she couldn’t hide the return of confusion in her expression.

 

“What are you-” The battered Genin stopped mid sentence when Shikamaru began lifting her pant legs. He tugged until the fabric was above each knee and took a moment to fully sit on the ground with legs crossed. He didn’t look up or say anything at all as he lifted and placed one of her bare feet in his lap. 

 

With deft fingers, Shikamaru began massaging Sumiko’s bare calf. He listened as her hisses of pain turned into sighs of relief and worked from ankle to knee, kneading the tired muscles. After checking the level of the water filling the tub, he switched legs, being rewarded with the same vocal transformation. 

 

Sumiko was surprised by how soft the man’s hands were, but all she could truly focus on was her own embarrassment. The attention to the state of her well-being was a bit overwhelming. She already owed Shikamaru so much. She couldn’t understand why he was being so selfless. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered him moving to turn off the water.

 

The tub was filled with bubbles. Steam rose off the surface of the water filling the room with the soft scents of eucalyptus and cedar. Shikamaru dimmed the lights and stood by the door.

 

“So uh, I put some herbs and serums in the water that should help with the pain. After you’re done, I can wrap your wrist.” He was looking at the floor. “I’ll give you some privacy, but holler if you need anything.” He turned smoothly to leave.

 

“Wait!” Sumiko was still incredibly embarrassed, but she didn’t want Shikamaru to leave, and that was a fact she didn’t really want to think about the implications of, so she spoke without thinking much.

 

“I-I...you don’t have to leave. If you turn around, I can disrobe and climb in, so you don’t have to see me nude. The bubbles will hide everything then. We could just...talk. If you want…” 

 

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to the open doorway in front of him. He was genuinely surprised that she would ask him to stay, but he was also happy? Not quite excited, but he felt good. 

 

“Okay. Let me know when I can turn around.” He listened to the rustling of fabric as Sumiko removed her clothes. He tried very hard not to imagine what she might look like bare. Sure, he knew what the female form looked like, and he could make guesses based on how her clothes fit, but he couldn’t really afford the physical reaction he was sure to get if his thoughts got away from him, so he focused on the sounds of the water quietly splashing as she climbed into the tub. Her audible sigh was like a reward all on its own. 

 

“You can turn around now.” 

 

As he did, he remembered some of her last words and didn’t think long enough to stop himself from speaking.

 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing you naked.” He mumbled and immediately cringed. What was it about this girl that eliminated his ability to think critically? “I-I’m sorry. That’s probably the worst thing I’ve ever said.” He was mortified and then surprised to hear Sumiko’s chuckling. He gave a bewildered look which only made Sumiko laugh harder. This girl never seized to confuse him.

 

“What are you laughing at?”

 

“Pfft we’re both adults Shikamaru, and sexual attraction is normal. You’re within five feet of a naked body, and you’re a guy. I’m not surprised you said it. Just surprised that you’re so embarrassed. And that expression is funny.”

 

“It’s not what you think!” Shikamaru was beginning to feel frustrated. He wanted to defend himself as being something other than some raging horndog.

 

“Oh? Are you not sexually attracted to the female form? Are you gay?” Her curiosity was genuine and without judgement.

 

“I’m bisexual, but that’s not the point!” He could feel the heat in his cheeks and groaned at the absurdity of this whole interaction. “I’m trying to tell you that I think you’re beautiful, and that someone would have to be out of their mind to not want to see you in any state of dress.”

 

And then Sumiko was the one blushing. She was taken aback by every part of what Shikamaru had said, and she couldn’t think straight enough to say anything. Instead, she sunk further down in the water to hide as much of her face as she could.

 

Silence loomed as both parties lost themselves in the confines of their minds, trying and failing to come up with something to say.

 

Sumiko eventually managed out a quiet “thanks”, before the silence continued until she noticed the water chilling. She sighed, having wanted to talk more but knowing their time was coming to an end, for the night and for the week. Shikamaru was returning to work tomorrow, and she would be left to her own devices for extended periods of time for the first time in her life.

 

“Are you okay?” Their eyes met for a moment before Sumiko looked away, taking a moment to shake off the sadness. She decided to be honest with her words, but not with her feelings when she responded.

 

“Yeah. I guess I’m just a little bummed about you going back to work tomorrow. I don’t know what to do with myself. I’ve never had this much freedom.” She looked down at her hands through the slightly murky water now that all of the bubbles were gone. If Shikamaru saw her face at this point, she was sure he would know what she was thinking.

 

“Hn.” Shikamaru stood and grabbed an incredibly fluffy green towel to hand to Sumiko. He extended his hand with the towel but turned away from her for privacy. 

 

The battered ninja mumbled another thanks and stood slowly, noticed how much of her pain had been taken away by the bath and massage and was even more grateful. After wrapping the towel around her body and climbing out of the tub, she headed past Shikamaru, eyes down, and crossed the door-frame before being stopped by the smoky tone of his voice.

 

“Meet me in the kitchen when you’re dressed? I’ll wrap your wrist.” Their eyes locked again and Sumiko nodded before scurrying off to her room.

 

She dressed quickly while being mindful of the injured wrist, but, while her body moved much more freely after the bath, her mind was stutteringly hesitant. Being with Shikamaru was starting to feel a lot more intimate than she’d ever expected it to.  _ Am I imagining things?  _ Maybe, but she could see something playing behind his charcoal eyes when their gazes met. 

 

Sumiko shook off the thought, though, and stepped quickly across the cool hardwood floors to reach the kitchen where Shikamaru sat in a barstool at the island, looking out at the darkness of the forest. She quietly slid into the seat next to him.

 

“Thanks for that. My legs already feel quite a bit better.”

 

“Anytime. I’ll write down the combination for when I’m not here.” He hadn’t turned to her yet, so she took a moment to just look at him. Even his profile was incredibly handsome. His jawline was sharp and strong, but the slant of his nose gave off something more elegant. The texture of his hair, now that she noticed, was the exact opposite of her. A bone straight strand in complete contrast to the tight coils she kept slicked into a bun. She wondered how he kept the spikes in his ponytail, but she couldn’t ask. Hair was a sensitive topic for herself as it was.

 

She was pulled from her train of thought by something between tingling and an electric charge as Shikamaru took her hand and rested it on the counter. She couldn’t help but notice how much more intense his touch felt now over when he was massaging her legs earlier in the evening.  _ Jeez is this happening? _ He ran his soft fingers over her skin, laying pressure, and checking the state of the damaged wrist. She winced only once during his ministrations before he’d finished examining the area. 

 

“I think it’s just a sprain. I’ll rework your training schedule for the next few days so you don’t exacerbate the issue. How are you feeling otherwise?” The Jounin asked as he began to wrap her wrist.

 

“Okay. Nothing else hurts.”

 

“Good...I was wondering if you wanted to stargaze tonight? The moon is full, but there’s supposed to be a few clouds for my viewing pleasure.”

 

Sumiko gave him a look of surprised confusion.

 

“What about work tomorrow? It’s already late.”

 

Shikamaru shrugged lazily. “It’s my first day back. I’m not gonna be slammed with work. Besides, I like hanging out with you more than I value the extra sleep. So, are you in?”

 

A soft smile was enough answer for him. He stood, grabbed a moderately-sized brown backpack, and headed for the patio doors off the kitchen, only glancing back for a moment to make sure Sumiko was following.

 

In his mind, the strategist crossed a few things off his list:

 

~~ Step 8: Successful Training Recovery ~~

 

And

 

~~ Step 21: Nudity? ~~


	10. Culture and Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shikamaru is an idiot and Sumiko teaches him about her heritage.

“That one looks like a pineapple.”

“Really? I think it looks a lot like you.” Sumiko laughed at the look of mock-offense on Shikamaru’s face and gestured at his hair. How do you keep those spikes up? Your hair looks so straight. Is it some kind of product?” She hadn’t been able to come to a solid conclusion thus far.

“Nah. Too much work. I just have a lot of it.” He shrugged. That was the best explanation he had considering no one had ever asked him that before and he hadn’t given it much thought.

“What does it look like outside the hair-tie?” 

It was an innocent enough question, but it rattled Shikamaru. He couldn’t control the distress that creeped into his expression, and Sumiko noticed immediately.

“You don’t have to show me. I promise it’s no big-”

“No it’s fine. I just…” Shikamaru sat up, but didn’t make eye contact with Sumiko. He looked up at that fruit-shaped cloud and steeled himself. Sumiko made him want to share every part of himself with her. Even the parts he’d never shown anyone else. 

His hair was more of a sensitive subject than anyone would have guessed. He’d felt lucky to not have had many questions over the years. Shikamaru actually loved his hair, but feared other people would mock him. It was an irrational fear, he told himself, but it’d been with him for as long as he could remember.

The shadow-nin reach up, still choosing to look at the blackened sky instead of his partner, and pulled the fabric ends of the tie from underneath the band. Slowly, almost painstakingly so, he began to unravel the tie until it was loose. He held his hair where the tie once was and dropped the fabric to the ground.

Sumiko watched and took in every detail of his process. She couldn’t help but feel honored to be able to see this. It seemed so important to him, and she understood that, deeply and personally. She couldn’t imagine his hair falling from its bindings and into something shocking, so she did wonder why he was so nervous about showing her, but she wasn’t planning on pressing the issue.

Finally, Shikamaru let his hand fall. 

And with that movement, his hair fell too. 

Shikamaru had avoided Sumiko’s gaze up until this moment, but the audible gasp that passed her lips had him searching for her eyes.

When he found the ocean blue he’d been searching for, he couldn’t discern what was there. It made him swallow hard. His anxiety heightened, and he looked away.

Sumiko was nothing short of awestruck. As Shikamaru’s hair fell, waves of shiny black hair were revealed. His hair came to rest around the shadow-nin’s shoulders in tendrils of silk and ink. She hadn’t expected anything like what she saw. He was stunning.

When their eyes met, Sumiko found herself dazzled into silence.

Until he looked away. 

Say something.

“You’re beautiful.” She breathed out. 

His response was immediate.

“Tch. I knew it.” The nervousness he’d felt just a moment ago, transformed into irritation in an instant. “I’m not some prissy girl.”

And then, Sumiko understood.

“I-I didn’t mean to feminize you.” When he gruffed in response, Sumiko sought to explain. “In the ancient language of my people, we say ‘shakina’. It means ‘beautiful one’. Not girl or woman. Person.” 

Her explanation was met with silence. She sighed and moved so that she could be seated in front of Shikamaru.

“Let me tell you about my people.” She began. 

Shikamaru didn’t look up at her. She just hoped he would listen.

“Since the founding of my tribe, hair has been important. For women, it is much more simple. Your hair is a symbol of your obedience and faith which, in turn, will grant you blessings of fertility and morality from the goddess Ala (ayla). You are to wear your hair as requested by your father until you are wed. Then, if your husband allows, you may change the style to one of his liking. And only he may see it in any other presentation.”

She took a moment to push her legs in front of her and into a crossed position before continuing where she left off. 

“For men, hair holds even more importance. From the moment a boy is born, he has free reign over his own hair. Unlike young girls, a boy can do whatever he wants with his hair except cut it. Many boys find creative ways to style theirs. They make clay beads and twine or make paints or dyes to change their hair. All of them take great pride in the act of maintaining healthy hair. Their mothers help, but eventually, the boy takes on the responsibility for himself. Most are eager to do so.” 

Shikamaru chanced a look up at Sumiko’s face. She was looking up at the moon, and he could almost see the memories playing across her eyes.

“Then, at the age of 16, these boys go through the trials of transitioning into men. They hunt, fight, build, and pray until they are deemed ready by the village elders. The final step to manhood is a ritual. The boy is taken into the temple of Ala by the wives of the elders. His hair is rid of all of the adornments he carried there through his childhood. The hair is washed in holy water. The elders, their wives, and the boy pray for many hours asking for Ala’s blessings. And then, she sends her commands to one of the elders. A style for the boy to carry through the rest of his life. He could get new beads, feathers, braids or twists, bindings, paints. And when he emerges from the temple after the ritual, he is a man. He has proven himself clever, resourceful, and strong. But most of all, he is worthy in the eyes of our goddess Ala. It is said that the length of a man’s hair is a direct sign of his favor in the eyes of Ala. Now, he can leave his home, forge his own path, seek a wife.”

“So when I compliment your hair, it is not to emasculate you. You are strong, masculine, and worthy of Ala’s grace. You remind me of the good men of my village.”

Shikamaru was more than a little stunned. He was grateful to Sumiko for sharing so much about her people. He wanted to know more. He wanted to soak up every ounce of this history.

Then, he couldn’t help but feel guilty for his response to her compliment. He’d expected to be offended and acted on impulse. He hadn’t taken a single second to entertain the possibility of her words meaning anything other than a personal insult to him. He hoped she continued to be so forgiving as he stumbled through this maze of evolving emotions. 

“I’m sorry.” He muttered as he soaked in her profile bathed in the light of the moon.

And then she turned to him with the most dazzling smile. It caused Shikamaru to run his hands through his hair, parting it off-center, with a sheepish grin across his own lips. He could feel his cheeks flushing in embarrassment, but he held her gaze and focused on what he wanted to say next.

“The ponytail...it serves several purposes. This much hair would get in the way of my duties in the field. Fighting and everything.” He explained. “It helps me blend in. Better than having it down at least. No weird looks and backhanded compliments to deal with.” Shikamaru looked away from her in that moment.

“Whoever would be so cruel as to tease or mock you for this isn’t worthy of your time and camaraderie.” Sumiko seemed more offended than Shikamaru had ever been over the matter.

“In any case,” He began, hoping to ease the tension in her tone. “Why was this style chosen for you? What does it symbolize?” Shikamaru met Sumiko’s eyes just in time to see the blue in her irises darken. She dropped her gaze.

“The style...It is a symbol of shame only known to my mother an father. The texture is...wire-y and chaotic. Unlike anyone else in my village. When I was very young and my hair began to grow, my parents noticed the...issues with my texture and sought to hide it. This style is the result. It pulls the strands taut to make them appear straight. I am more appealing this way.” Sumiko was clearly ashamed of her hair and reluctant to talk about the matter. Shikamaru could sense that the words hurt her to speak.

And now Shikamaru was the frustrated one. Sumiko was nothing but beautiful in his eyes. She could walk around in a burlap sack and be stunning. He couldn’t even imagine anyone finding her unappealing in any way. Still, he didn’t know how to respond to her words. 

His expression must have been more distressed than he thought because at that moment, Sumiko reached out to him, placing two of her soft, delicate fingers between his brows to massage away the wrinkles there.

“It’s okay, Shikamaru. It doesn’t bother me. I am pleasing my family and my goddess in this way.” Her voice was as soft as her skin, but her expression was tense. 

An idea hit Shikamaru seemingly right where her fingers had caressed between his brows.

“But, I’m your husband now, right?”

That made Sumiko giggle in away that had all of Shikamaru’s frustration sinking into the ground around him. He felt his shoulders relax and only then did he realize he was carrying tension there. Sumiko covered her smile and nodded.

“Yes, you are my husband.”

“Does it work if I say that you can wear your hair however you like? I don’t want to have that kind of control over your choices in any capacity.”

The surprise in her eyes was clear. Sumiko shifted onto her knees and bent at the waist into a deep bow. She meant to stay there for a long moment to give praise to Shikamaru and her goddess for delivering him to her, but she was stopped by the shadow-nin’s hand on her shoulder. 

“Sumiko…” His voice was rough, almost raspy when he spoke. The scratch in his throat and the pressure on her shoulder was convincing enough to make her rise, but when she did, the Genin found herself much closer to Shikamaru than she was just moments ago.

His eyes were dark like coal and he held her gaze with intensity. His breath wisped across her cheeks as they breathed in tandem. 

Shikamaru, across all threads of better judgement, moved his hand, following the plane of her shoulder and up the curve of her neck, to rest lightly on her cheek. His thumb swept across her skin as he spoke.

“You don’t have to do that with me, remember?...Equals.” 

Inside, Shikamaru’s mind was racing. Sumiko hadn’t responded poorly to his proximity or the intimacy of his touch, but she could feel obligated to be agreeable or she could push him away at any moment. It was a wonder that Shikamaru’s hands weren’t dampening her skin with how nervous he felt as he waited for her to respond.

And then she did. 

With the slow raise of a hand she had been resting on her knee, Sumiko brushed the thick strands of hair behind Shikamaru’s ear. She rested her palm against the line of his jaw, mirroring the way he held her. Her skin was cooled by the late night air of a Konoha Autumn, but all Shikamaru felt was warmth blossoming underneath her hand. 

Sumiko leaned forward, closing the space between them even more. And as their noses and foreheads touched, she closed her eyes and whispered into the air they shared.

“Thank you.”


	11. White Stripes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little heated between the pair.

When their lips met in a chaste press of a kiss, neither could have said who leaned in first. Sumiko’s eyes had fluttered shut as she expressed her gratitude to Shikamaru, and his lids had dropped closed at the touch of their noses against each other.

Shikamaru, struck by the flutter in his chest and the electric spark against their pressed lips, leaned further in. He pulled Sumiko closer, deepening the kiss slightly, and rubbing a calloused thumb against her cheek.

And in an instant, something changed in Sumiko. She surged forward into the kiss. They toppled over, Shikamaru landing on his back and Sumiko landing straddled about his waist. The kiss only broke for a moment in the fall before Shikamaru was propping himself up on his forearms to join them at the lips again.

Sumiko tangled her fingers into Shikamaru’s thick, dark locks, scraping her dulled fingernails along tender scalp and tugging gently at the strands as inhibition fell and passions rose. She felt the wet press of his tongue sliding across her bottom lip and opened almost immediately, welcoming the new taste and touch.

Sumiko was sweet like honey on Shikamaru’s tongue, and that discovery lit a new fire through his veins. He wanted, Needed more of her, and he had no plans of stopping if she didn’t.

Their tongues danced between them and retreated behind soft lips as they moved. Sumiko’s breathing had become light rushes of air in and out of her lungs, but the accompanying lightheadedness went unnoticed.

Shikamaru drank in every breath and quiet whimper she gave. His growing sense of need had him snaking an arm across Sumiko’s back. He toyed momentarily with the hem of her shirt before sliding his fingers, warmed by the heat between them, underneath the fabric. The flesh he came in contact with was supple, not the hardened muscle of a seasoned shinobi, and he prayed that she would keep some of that give as she continued to train and rise through the ranks.

Though Shikamaru hadn’t dated much before this arranged marriage, he was honest about his preferences when asked. Everyone knew that he liked both men and women, and everyone knew what type of man or woman he was attracted to. Ino was the hardest to convince as she thought he chose a figure as opposite of a ninja as possible to avoid unwanted advances, but she’d come around after she’d caught him all but drooling over a rather voluptuous foreign ambassador.

Shikamaru let his mind drift to more carnal pleasures as he noted just how many of his boxes Sumiko checked. She had an incredible figure. He’d noticed the slightly pear shape when he’d first met her. Her hips and thighs were wide and supported a plump backside. He’d noticed the fullness of her cheeks and thought about having his hands all over the modest round of her stomach.He didn’t consider himself to be a breast man, but he knew that hers were perfect by the shape they created beneath her clothes. 

All of her felt incredible on top of him.

Fuck.

Shikamaru broke the kiss to pepper affection along the smooth edge of Sumiko’s jaw, but she pulled him back into her after a few moments causing a swell of confidence to rise in his chest. And he still wanted to explore, so he started to drag those calloused fingers at her hip up under her shirt, tracing the ridges of her spine. The muscles twitched and shifted beneath his touch, and Shikamaru catalogued every reaction for later use.

Until he noticed a different texture to her skin. And when he touched there, Sumiko let out the softest gasp.

He traced the texture, trying to decipher what it might look like. It felt raised like a fresh tattoo, and his curiosity got the best of him.

“What’s this?” He asked, his voice a rough whisper against her kiss-swollen lips.

“Hm? Nothing.” Her answer was immediate. She wanted to get back to kissing, but there was a hint of emotion Shikamaru couldn’t quite place in her tone.

This made him more curious. 

Shikamaru chanced a quick glance up at Sumiko. Her eyes were still closed, so he couldn’t read her that way. 

Not that he would have seen anything anyways because something bright caught his attention in his peripheral vision.

The shadow-nin kissed the beauty above him again, but took that same moment to glance over to Sumiko’s shoulder where the brightness was coming from. He was stunned by what he saw.

Along her shoulder, down her arm, and up her neck as far as he could see, Sumiko was covered in thick, white stripes. Against her skin and under the light of the moon, she appeared to be glowing.

He broke this kiss again to get a better look.

“Then what’s this?” He asked and reached towards her shoulder.

Sumiko, who had been confused by the seemingly odd questions, followed Shikamaru’s gaze over to her shoulder and froze.

He felt her body go rigid above him. He couldn’t hear her breathing, but Shikamaru was sure that he could hear her heart beating out of her chest.

What’s going on?

He searched for her eyes again. Smoke and Water. Concern and Terror.

Terror he barely registered before Sumiko was bolting away from him as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers!
> 
> I'm coming up to the point of this story that is written, and I need to start making some decisions on how I want this story to end, so that I may keep a clear path. So, tell me what you think so far! How does this story make you feel? What do you hope happens? What sort of conflicts would you be interested in seeing? I have a lot of little ideas, but I'm super curious about what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh just an idea I had. We'll see where it goes. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
